Christmas Together
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sequel to Letting Go, Moving On, Life Lived and Meeting Again. It has been two months since the Cullen's moved back to Forks. Now Bella has arranged for them to meet her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. What will both lots think of the other? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Sequel to Letting Go, Moving On, Life Lived, and Meeting Again**

* * *

**Christmas Together**

* * *

_It has been two months since the Cullen's moved back to Forks. Now Bella has arranged for them to meet her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. What will both lots think of the other?_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It has been two months since the Cullen's moved back to Forks. We have really gotten close again. We have told my granddaughter that I knew their grandfather. She accepted that story and she brings them to my home often. Now it is time to put my plan into action. I grab my phone and dial Anthony's number he picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he says

"Hello Anthony it's your mother", I say

"Hi mum how are you today?" Anthony asks

"I am great. I would like to ask you something", I say to him

"What can I do for you?" he asks

"I would like you and your kids and grandkids to come home for Christmas", I say

"Any reason why?" he asks

"I would like the family together for Christmas. I would also like you to meet some of my friends", I say

"I thought all your friends died years ago", he says

"They did. But these are grandchildren of a friend of mine. They have made friends with Belinda. So will you come home for Christmas?" I ask

"Sure. Are the others coming?" Anthony asks

"I am about to ring them. I am sure they will come too. I will see you on Christmas", I say to my son

"We will come a few days before Christmas", Anthony says

"I will see you all then. I can't wait to see you all", I say

"I can't wait to see you too Mum", he says

"Goodbye", I say hanging up

Next I dial Alirose's number she quickly agrees to come home for Christmas with her children and grandchildren. I dial the others numbers and soon I have all my children agree to come home for Christmas.

That's when Alyssa turns up to visit me.

"Hi mum", she says kissing my cheek and giving me a hug

"Hi honey. How was your day?" I ask her

"It was great. I love teaching at Forks Middle school", Alyssa says

"I have got something to tell you", I say

"What is it mum?" she asks

"Your siblings are coming home for Christmas. We are having a big party here for Christmas. And we are inviting Belinda's friends the Cullen's to meet the family", I say to her

"That is great news. I can't wait to see all the family again. Why are you inviting the Cullen's?" Alyssa asks

"They want to meet my children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. I decided to invite them to the party. Their grandfather was so nice to me I want them to meet my children", I say

"Ok that is fine. I can't wait to meet them. You know I have been so busy I haven't meet them yet? I would love to meet them", Alyssa says

"Well you will get your chance. Everyone will be here in two weeks. The Cullen's can't wait to meet you", I say

"That's great. I better go. I need to cook dinner. I will see you later mum", Alyssa says kissing my cheek and leaving

Now I just have to tell the Cullen's. I pick up the phone again and dial the Cullen's number.

"Hello?" Esme says

"Hey Esme it's me Bella", I say

"Hi dear what can I do for you?" she asks

"Do you think you all could come over here I want to discuss with all of you", I say

"Of course dear we will be over there in about an hour. That's when Carlisle knocks off", Esme says

"That is fine see you all then", I say hanging up

An hour quickly passes and soon they all arrive.

"Take a seat", I say to them

"What do you need Bella?" Carlisle asks  
"I want you to come to a Christmas Party that I am hosting here", I say

"Who else is coming?" Alice asks bouncing up and down

"My children, grandchildren and great grandchildren", I say

"So we get to meet your family", Emmett says grinning

"Yes. That's if you want to come. Will you?" I ask

"I say yes", Alice says excided

"Yes", Emmett says

"I would like to meet your family so yes", Eliza says

"Yes", Edward says

"Yes I will come", Rosalie says

"Yes", Jasper says

"I would love to meet your family", Esme says

"I guess we will all come", Carlisle says smiling

"That is great", I say

"Do you need any help?" Alice asks

"Do you mind doing the cooking and helping me decorate I am 98 after all", I say smiling

"We will definably help you. I can't wait to get started!" Alice says jumping up and down

"You can start by putting up the Christmas decorations", I say

"Where are they?" Alice asks

"They are in the Attic. They are in the boxes marked Christmas decorations", I say

"Jasper, Emmett go out and buy a tree while we get the decorations down", Alice orders

"On it", they both say quickly leaving

I smile this is going to be a Christmas to remember…

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

* * *

Today is the day of the party the Cullen's have arrived early to help me to set up. My family will be here any minute. I can tell the Cullen's are nervous to meet my family. I will have to put their worries at ease.

"Don't worry they will love you", I say to them

"Are you sure?" Alice asks nervously

"Yes I am sure", I say as I hear a car pull up

"Mum we are here!" Alyssa calls as her and her family come through the door

She has 7 children and her husband.

"I am glad you could make it", I say giving her a kiss

"Hi grandma", Belinda says giving me a kiss

"How are my grandchildren today?" I ask

"We are great thanks grandma", Belinda says, "Hi everyone"

"Cullen's this is my youngest daughter Alyssa and her husband Philip Dickson"

"It is a pleasure to meet friends of my mothers and daughter", Alyssa says

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Dickson", Alice says

"Please call my Alyssa. These are my children Allan who is 19, Cathleen who is 18, you already know Belinda, Teresa who is 13, Martin who is 11, Caitlin who is 9 and Destiny who is 8", Alyssa says introducing her family

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you", Eliza says smiling

"What are your names?" Allan asks

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my adopted children Emmett are his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, Edward and his girlfriend Eliza", Carlisle says introducing his family

"How exactly do you know my grandma?" Teresa asks

"I know her through my grandfather. They were great friends", Carlisle says

"It was great to see his grandchild after all this time", I say smiling at Carlisle, "He is like my grandchild"

"She is the closest thing to a grandparent I have left", Carlisle says

"Well if that is so welcome to the family", Alyssa says kissing Carlisle on the cheek

I smile as Alyssa welcomes them back to the family. I can tell the Cullen's are shocked and pleased by the welcome. That's when the door opens and Charlotte walks through the door with her family.

"Hi mum. I have missed you", Charlotte says kissing me and giving me a hug

"Hi Mrs Jameson", William says

"Hello to you too William", I say

"It is good to see you grandma", Madeline says giving me a hug

I hug my granddaughter back.

"It is good to see you too", I say

"Alyssa!" Charlotte exclaims and hugs her sister

"I have missed you Char", Alyssa says hugging her sister back

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves too my friends the Cullen's", I say to them

"Of course. I am Charlotte Howard and this is my husband William Howard. These are my children Adrian who is 20, Sarah who is 18, Phil who is 15, Bart who is 13 and Madeline who is 12", Charlotte says

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my adopted children Emmett are his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, Edward and his girlfriend Eliza", Carlisle says introducing his family

"It is great to meet you", Charlotte says

"Mum says Carlisle is like her grandson", Alyssa says

"Well then welcome to the family", Charlotte says smiling

"Thank you Charlotte", Esme says smiling

That's when the door opens again and Peter walks in with his family.

"Hi mum", Peter say kissing my cheek

"It is good to see you Peter. You too Leah", I say as she hugs me

"Char! Alyssa it is good to see you both", Peter says kissing them both

"Uncle Peter!" Destiny says running and hugging him

"Hi grandma", Jacob says from next to his wife with his son in his arms

"Cullen's this is my son Peter and his wife Leah. My grandson Brody who is 20, my granddaughter Lillian who is 18. My grandson Jacob who is 22 and his wife Vixen and my great grandson Blake", I say introducing them

"We have heard a lot about you all. I am Edward and this is my girlfriend Eliza", Edward says to them

"I am Rosalie and this is my boyfriend Emmett. You have a cute son", Rosalie says to Jacob

"Thanks Rosalie would you like to hold him?" Jacob asks

"Please", Rosalie says

Jacob quickly hand my great grandson to Rosalie who smiles down at Blake.

"I am Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper", Alice says smiling

"And I am their adopted father Carlisle and this is my wife Esme", Carlisle says

"It is great to meet you all. We hear you are taking good care of my mother", Peter says

"Yes we are. She is a treasure", Carlisle says

"They are my friends too", Belinda says

"That is good. Are they being nice to you?" Peter asks

"Yes. We have become great friends", Belinda replies as the door opens again

This time it is Jonathan and his family.

"Merry Christmas all!" Jonathan exclaims giving me a hug and a kiss

He then greets his sisters and brother.

"Cullen's this is my son Jonathan and his wife Laura. These are my grandchildren Claire who is 18, Jacky who is 16, Thomas who is 13 and Percy who is 11", I say introducing them, "Jonathan and family these are the Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Eliza"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all", Jonathan says shaking Carlisle's hand

"It is a pleasure to meet you all too", Carlisle says smiling

The door opens again and Alirose enters with her family. There are a lot of them.

"Hi mum. I have missed you", Alirose says kissing and hugging me

"It is great to see you too sweetheart. How have you been?" I ask

"I have been great. I should probably introduce my family", Alirose says

"I can do that", I say

"Cullen's this is my daughter Alirose and her husband Richard Stealriver, my granddaughter Summer who is 20, my grandson Noah who is 18, my grandson Adam who is 16. This is my granddaughter April and her husband Kevin Waterkite and my great granddaughters Lucy and Molly who are both 2. And this is my granddaughter June and her husband David Turner and my great grandchildren Dave who is 3 and Bethany who is 1", I say introducing them

"Actually we are expecting again", June says

"Me too", April says

"Congratulations. More great grandchildren", I say smiling and kissing them both

"Are these the Cullen's?" Alirose asks

"Yes. These are Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Eliza", I say

"Well it is great to meet you", Alirose says

"Mum says they are part of the family", Alyssa says

"Well welcome to our crazy family", Alirose says as the door opens again and George enters with his family

"Merry Christmas", he says kissing my cheek

"Merry Christmas", I say to them

"Merry Christmas grandma", Addison says giving me a hug

"Cullen's this is my son George and his wife Alicia. My grandson Jackson who is 21 and my granddaughters Abigail who is 19 and Addison who is 17", I say introducing them, "George, Alicia, Jackson, Abigail, Addison these are Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Eliza"

"Pleasure to meet you all", George says as the door opens again and Fred enters with his family.

"Hi everyone", Fred says grinning

"Hi dear. It is good to see you all", I say giving him a kiss

"It is good to see you too mum", Fred says

"Cullen's this is my son Fred and his wife Annie. This is my grandson Kyle who is 17 and my granddaughter Megan who is 15", I say introducing them

The Cullen's quickly introduce themselves just as my last child enters the house with his family.

"Hi mum. I see everyone has arrived and we are the last to arrive", Anthony says giving me a kiss

"Cullen's this is my son Anthony and his wife Mary. My granddaughter Georgia who is 16, my grandson Trent who is 18, my grandson Harold who is 20, my granddaughter Isabella Mary and her husband Benson Bennett and my great grandchildren Mary who is 2 and Larry who is two months, And lastly my grandson Jack Robert and his wife Liberty and my great grandchildren Amy who is 3, Belle who is 2 and Benjy who is 6 months", I say introducing them

"It is a pleasure to meet you all", Anthony says

"These are Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Eliza", I say introducing them all

"It is great to meet all of Bella's family", Carlisle says

"It is great to meet you all too. Where are you from?" Isabella Mary asks

"Portland. But my grandfather was from Forks", Carlisle replies

"Where do you all live?" Alice asks them

"Seattle", Anthony says

"San Francisco, California", Alirose replies

"New York City", Peter replies

"London, England", George replies

"Montana", Charlotte says

"Texas", Fred says

"Detroit", Jonathan says

"Didn't you want to stay in Forks?" Jasper asks

"No. We wanted to get out and explore the world", George replies

"How old are you all?" Edward asks

"I am 47", Anthony says

"I am 45", Alirose says

"We are 44", Peter and George say

"I am 42", Charlotte says

"I am 41", Fred says

"I am 40", Jonathan says

"I am 39", Alyssa says

"How old are all of you?" Alirose asks

I hide a grin. They are older then they look. But my family doesn't know that.

"I am 30", Carlisle says

"I am 29", Esme says

"17", Emmett says

"17", Rosalie says

"17", Jasper

"16", Alice says

"16", Edward says

"16", Eliza says

"So you go to school with Belinda and Cathleen?" Charlotte asks

"Yes we do", Edward says

"They have become really good friends with me", Belinda says smiling

"What do you do for a living Carlisle?" Peter asks

"He is a doctor like your father", I say for Carlisle

"Really what department do you work in?" Anthony asks

"Emergency", Carlisle replies, "What do all of you do for a living?"

"I am a doctor too", Anthony says

"What department?" Carlisle asks my son

"I work in Emergency too", Anthony says

"Actually he is the head of emergency in Seattle", I say

"That is a big job congratulations", Carlisle says

"Thank you", Anthony says

"I am a lawyer", Alirose says

"I am a police officer", Peter says

"I am a professor", George says

"I own a ranch", Charlotte says

"I own a pub", Fred says

"I am a pawn shop", Jonathan says

"I teacher at Forks Middle school", Alyssa says

"Well they are good jobs", Esme says

"Thanks", they all say

"How did you meet Mary, Anthony?" Jasper asks

"Mary is a nurse at the hospital I work at. We started dating a year after I started there. We slowly fell in love", Anthony says

"What about you Alirose?" Alice asks

"I meet Richard on a case I was working on. We quickly got together", Alirose replies

"What about you Peter?" Emmett asks

"Leah works at a bar that all my cop buddies go to after work. It was love at first sight", Peter says

"What about you George?" Rosalie asks

"Alicia is a teacher at the collage I work at. That's how we meet", George replies

"What about you Charlotte?" Esme asks

"I meet William in town one day he had just moved their after losing his parents. We got to talking and we found out we had a lot in common. So we started dating", Charlotte says

"What about you Fred?" Jasper sasy

"Annie is my accountant for the bar. That's how we meet", Fred replies

"What about you Jonathan?" Alice asks

"Laura works at a clothing shop in town. That's how we meet", Jonathan says

"Do you love clothes?" Alice asks Laura

"I love clothes. I go to fashion shows all the time", Laura replies

"I love fashion too. Maybe we can go together some time", Alice says

"I would like that Alice", Laura says smiling

"How did you meet Philp, Alyssa?" Rosalie asks

"He teachers at school with me", Alyssa says

"What do you teach Alyssa?" Edward asks

"I teach English", Alyssa replies

"What so you teach Philp?" Eliza asks

"I teach Maths", Philp replies

"Grandma why don't you tell them the story about a girl falling in love with a vampire?" Caitlin says

The Cullen's all look at me in shock but I just smile.

"Of course I will tell that story. Once there was a girl she was about 17 when she meet this boy. Be was beautiful with silver eyes and black hair. He saved her life from a car crash. The girl soon figured out what he was and confronted him. He admitted it. He soon took her out to dinner. Even through vampires don't eat. She asked him all about vampires", I start off

"What do vampire look like grandma?" Destiny asks

"Vampires have silver eyes, and are very pale. They either drink human or animal blood", I reply

"Please continue grandma", my 3 year old great granddaughter asks

"They slowly fell in love. They gave themselves to each other. The vampire also saved her life from another vampire. As she lay dying they declared their love for each other. She ended up dying in his arms. The vampire couldn't life without her so a few days later took his own life", I say

The Cullen's all look at me shocked at how I twisted the story.

"It is like Romeo and Juliet", Belinda says

"It does", I agree

"How did you and grandfather meet?" Caitlin asks

"As I said your grandfather was a doctor from right here in Forks. I was very clumsy when I was younger and I fell over and broke my arm. Your grandfather was the one who set my arm. He asked me out to dinner and I accepted. We started dating after that. He picked up the pieces of my broken heart", I say

"I think we should get this party started. Have you got some food and beer mum?" Anthony asks

"I do", I say pointing at the table

"I will put on the music", Alice says jumping up

Soon the party is started and everyone is getting along. I am so happy my families are getting along. Maybe after I am gone they will still talk to each other. I can only hope. When I go to bed a hear a voice whisper in my ear, "Not long now my darling soon we will be together again"

I could have swarn it was Jack. But Jack is dead. I will think on it later. I slowly fall into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I am so glad Bella arranged us to meet her family. There is sure are a lot of them. They are really accepting of us. Even if they didn't know we were vampires. Bella sure knew how to tell a story. She changed a lot about how we meet. But it is for the best. It is the best that they don't know about us. We ended up talking later into the night. About midnight everyone goes to their hotels for the night and my family help clean up Bella's house it was the least we could do.

"Thank you Bella this was a great experience", I say giving her a gentle hug

"It was my pleasure I wanted you to meet my family and maybe keep in touch with them when it is time for me to pass on. And maybe watch over them", Bella replies

"We will watch over them. We promise", I say

"Thanks. I better get to bed I am old I need more sleep", Bella says

"Merry Christmas Bella", my family says

"Merry Christmas too you too", Bella says heading to bed

I know Bella will pass away soon. I just hope we will be around her when she does…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
